Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Genus: Impatiens. Species: sultanii. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Snow ""n Icexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens sultanii, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Snow ""n Icexe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated from a sport discovered in a cultivated garden in Buckinghamshire, UK. The parent is a white double flowering Impatiens sultanii. xe2x80x98Snow ""n Icexe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Alastair Macaulay, as a flowering plant within the progeny in the controlled environment of his garden.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tip cuttings was first performed late 2000 in Buckinghamshire, United Kingdom and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Snow ""n Icexe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Impatiens as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Impatiens xe2x80x98Snow ""n Icexe2x80x99 has the distinct color pattern on its leaves which is characteristic of the varieties that make up the Summer Ice(copyright) Series of Double flowering Impatiens; and
2. unique white double flower characteristic in combination with the distinct color pattern on its leaves.
xe2x80x98Snow ""n Icexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Loudon, N.H. under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Snow ""n Icexe2x80x99 is cultivar xe2x80x98Pink Icexe2x80x99. The plant growth habit, foliage appearance and leaf variegation is similar. The flower color is distinctly different. Mature xe2x80x98Pink Icexe2x80x99 flowers are pink, RHS 75B with darker 74 B throat and main color fading to RHS 75C; immature flowers are between RHS 74 D and RHS 75B. xe2x80x98Snow ""n Icexe2x80x99 flowers are white, RHS 155 C.
In comparison to its parent, xe2x80x98Snow ""n Icexe2x80x99 differs in that it has distinctly variegated foliage. The leaves of the parent plant have the shades of green common to Impatiens sultanii. The upper surface of the mature leaves of xe2x80x98Snow ""n Icexe2x80x99 are green with a silver sheen, RHS 188A, with a green center RHS 189A, and a white fringe, RHS 155B. xe2x80x98Snow ""n Icexe2x80x99 also differs in growth habit from its parent plant, taking approximately 1 to 2 weeks longer to bloom, and having a slower growth, rate 2 to 3 weeks behind the parent plant due to the reduced amount of chlorophyll.